Nora Ashbel
---- |sexuality = Homosexual(Homoromantic) |tattoos/unusual features= Eyes that change color when utilizing Vampyre Enhancement |weaponry and armor = Shōhi-en (消費炎, Shōhi-en) |abilities = Vampyre Enhancement Ashbel Family's genetic abilities}} Nora Ashbel (ノラアッシュベル, Nora Asshuberu) is a young mage and student at the astute school Koma Inu's Magical Academy often shortened to K.I.M.A by faculty and students. Nora was borne and raised in Ashborne, a small mountain village northwest of Fiore's capital city of Crocus. This village is home to the noble Ashbel Family who are also its only inhabitants. The Ashbel's are a well know samurai clan tasked with helping defend Fiore from any and all possible threats. Nora was trained from childhood to carry with her the honor and strength of a warrior, never backing down and fighting without fear of pain or death. While this training served the purpose of molding her into a skilled warrior, the isolation from all outsiders left its mark, easily seen when she is forced into social interactions. Nora was chosen to be the heiress of their clan at the age of ten, after the former chosen heir, Nora's older brother, was killed in combat. The loss of her brother devastated Nora, forcing her to retreat further into her anti-social tendencies. The new weight on her shoulders did not help, her grief from the death of her brother quickly turning into insecurity as she began to feel as though she would never be able to live up to her clan's expectations and fill her brother's shoes. At the age of Fourteen she decided to leave her home and travel to Magnolia to enroll at Koma Inu's magical academy in hopes of furthering her skill and becoming strong enough to fill the shoes of her deceased brother. It was at this school that Nora met a number of life changing individuals who helped her grow as both a warrior and a person. As the years went on, her insecurities began to slowly fade away and she began to have confidence in herself. This confidence was short lived as she returned home to find nothing more than ridicule awaiting her for having left the village to learn from outsiders. Appearance Nora is a young woman of medium build, having a mesomorphic body type. She stands at approximately five foot six inches. Nora has long, silky, straight black hair that falls to rest along her back extending down to her lower back. Nora's face is heart-shaped with a sharp chin consisting of beautiful flawless skin accompanied by a sharp nose and a pair of light brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. Her thin peach colored lips can often be seen curled into a defined scowl which just so happens to be a trademark feature of hers as it is incredibly rare to see a genuine smile upon her face, the closest most will ever get is a smug, somewhat condescending smile. Like her face, Nora's body consists of beautiful nearly flawless skin and a B-cup bust. Nora's skin can be described as naturally soft and smooth and not oily in the least. The only exception to this being the palms of her hands and the soles of her feet. Due to her hard work and training, Nora's palms and soles have a leathery feel to them. Scars can be found along her right index and middle fingers due to several years of archery training. Nora can normally be seen wearing a red and black school girls uniform. In her younger years this uniform was accompanied by a set of samurai gauntlets but as she got older she chose to shed them. This is not the only outfit that Nora can be seen sporting. It is not unlikely by any means to see her wearing a black T-shirt accompanied by a pair of basketball shorts and sneakers. During the winter Nora may be seen wearing a red or black sweater over one of her many T-shirts along with a pair of black pants and a pair of white and black sneakers or perhaps snow boots. Regardless of what Nora is wearing she always carries her red and black katana, Wakizashi, and Tanto as well as a recurve bow from time to time. When utilizing her Vampyre enhancement Nora's eyes will turn a pinkish red, her pupils narrowing into slits. Personality Nora is a reserved person, taught to be so from an early age. It is unlikely for her to share her personal feelings with others regardless of her relationship with them. She prefers to solve her problems on her own, never wanting others to get involved. This often leads to Nora bottling up her feelings. Nora understands that this is by no means healthy but she believes that as a warrior she must keep her emotions in check. Despite the fact that she refuses to express her emotions this ideology does not extend to her opinions. Nora is known to come off as very judgmental and even a little condescending at times. Nora by no means has a superiority complex. She is very self-conscious, often being harder on herself than anyone else could be. She fears not being good enough, whether it be in battle or as heir to her clan. It is because of this fear that she has forced herself to become a loner, figuring that she'd rather not drag anyone down with her when she finally fell. Nora's self-loathing personality comes from the constant pressure that is placed upon her to become better. She fears not being able to live up to the strength and glory that her older brother, the one who was originally meant to become heir, was able to achieve. While the constant pressure does indeed motivate her to keep growing stronger it is slowly tearing her apart on the inside. As Nora grew older her self-loathing personality began to slowly fade, however, she still remains highly self-conscious. Her loner attitude seems to have also followed her as she still feels the need to step away from the crowd and handle things on her own. It is because of this that she has failed to develop the leadership skills necessary to lead her clan as her brother once had. History Equipment Swords Shōhi-en (消費炎, Shōhi-en): The Consuming Flame, Passed down through the generations to each heir of the Ashbel family. It has seen and survived countless battles, switching hands a thousand times, being held by countless brave and powerful warriors. Those who wield this blade say they can feel the strength and power it radiates, as though their soul is resonating with the those of past wielders, their ancestors giving the courage and power to overcome their obstacles. This blade is made of high grade titanium, measuring at about five feet long including the tang. The hilt is a dark grey wrapped in black cloth. The guard and pommel are also black, also being made from titanium. The is an ancient legend passed down through the Ashbel family for generations tells the story of how their earliest ancestors forged the blade with the help of a fire dragons, whose flames were used to forge the sword, however, these days most members of the family regard this legend as nothing more than an old fairy-tale. Nora wields this sword with great pride, being honored to be allowed to even be in its presence. When she draws this blade she will not hold back, no matter the opponent as she believes that drawing this sword means you intend to kill your opponent. This is why she refuses to use it in sparring or training exercises, only training with it in solitude. Wakizashi: Like all Samurai, Nora carries a second blade alongside her Katana. This blade is a bit shorter than her Katana, measuring in at about three feet including the tang. This sword, like her katana, is made of high grade titanium. Another similarity this blade shares with Nora's katana is the coloring of it's hilt, guard, and pommel, all being black except for the hilt which is again a light grey color wrapped in black cloth which serves to help the wielder keep their grip while swinging the sword. This sword has no ancient legend to go along with it, just being a regular Wakizashi specifically forged for Nora's use in battle and training. Nora takes good care of this sword, like all of her swords. She considers them a part of her, an extension of herself used to strike down any and all who dare threaten herself, her family and friends, or Fiore as a whole. Tanto: *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): Sword pressure is a common, yet still incredibly powerful technique that allows the user to couple their own sword with air currents to utilize the air itself as a weapon, this allows users of this technique to cut things far beyond the reach of their sword. The user initiates this technique by swinging their sword forward, focusing the air current in front of the blade to the point in which it takes on a blade-like edge, flying toward enemies at high speed. If an opponent is to be hit by sword pressure it will feel as though they are being bombarded by a countless number of unseen blades, it may so be used to knock incoming projectiles (physical or soundwave based) from their initial trajectory, sending them off course. Yokunai ken (良くない剣, Yokunai Ken): Nora's practice sword, gifted to her by Nova for use during her melee training class. Ranged Weapons Recurve bow: Magic & abilities Genetic Abilities Enhanced Regenerative abilities and Heightened Reflexes: Due to an enhanced fight or flight response, an Ashbel's magic naturally seeks to heal them when injured, this ability has been passed down through the Ashbel family for generations. The ability automatically activates upon receiving an injury, a small flame appearing over the wound as magical energy begins to heal it. This ability does have limitations, deep wounds taking much longer and requiring much more magical energy to heal. Mortal wounds such as damage to the brain, heart, and spine being completely unaffected by this healing ability. Ashbel's are also able to channel this ability through their flames, using them to heal allies if necessary. Being that this ability is part of an enhanced fight or flight response, an Ashbel also has heightened reflexes. These enhanced reflexes being measured at twice that of a normal human being, allowing them to quickly react to changes in their environment, dodging most forms of physical attacks with ease. Non-magical Abilities Mental Abilities Intelligence: Nora can be described as an intelligent woman. She is quite diligent in her studies, often seen reading ahead in her textbooks as she attempts to stay ahead of the game so to speak. As quick in the mind as she is on her feet, allowing her to think quickly during battle, giving her an adaptive quality of sorts. Nora has an IQ of 143. Physical Abilities Incredible Speed and Agility: Nora is quick on her feet, having amazing control over her ability to shift her weight around. This allows her to make change direction at the drop of a dime. Nora is well known for her speed, being able to move at incredible speed during battle. Often allowing her to outmaneuver most opponents with easy, striking decisive blows before the enemy even knows what has happened. Her speed and agility being further boosted by her the enhanced fight or flight response passed down through the Ashbel family, allowing her to dodge most forms of physical attacks with relative ease. Flexibility: Nora is flexible, though not incredibly so. Having chosen increased muscle over flexibility. That being said, Nora is still much more flexible than most men. Being able to twist and bend in ways that are unthinkable to most people of similar muscle mass to herself due to the high elasticity of her muscles. Strength: Endurance: Keen Observational Skills: Weapons Specialist: *'Kendo' (剣道, Kendō): *'Kenjutsu' (剣術, Kenjutsu): *'Sōjutsu' (槍術, Sōjutsu. Lit, Art of the Spear): Sōjutsu is a martial arts style that focus on the use of the spear or lance in combat. Users of this form of martial art hold the bottom of the shaft with one hand, keeping the other one near the middle. While in this stance the user can keep the weapon between himself and the enemy, keeping them at a distance this stance also allows the user to move out of the opponent's range as well as easily return jabs and slashes. Mastery of Hand to Hand Combat: *'Jeet Kune Do' (截拳道, Jeet Kune Do): Jeet Kune Do is a form of martial arts that utilizes elements of other fighting styles such as Kung Fu, Fencing, and Boxing. Users of this form of martial art are said to be able to "Move like water" which is a key element of the fighting style that is highly emphasized by masters of the art. Users efficiently deliver strikes at unimaginable speed while still maintaining the maximum force behind each and every strike. Deflecting and parrying strikes are also an important part of this art as users are known to use their opponents own attacks against them to open opportunities to deliver counter strikes. Like Aikido, Jeet Kune Do is a martial art meant to bring an end to the conflict quickly, meant to conserve the users energy while also leaving the opponent mostly unharmed. *'Krav Maga' (連絡先の戦闘, Renrakusen no sentō): An extremely efficient form of combat known for it's brutal counter attacks. This form of self-defense consists of several different techniques taken from Aikido, Boxing, Judo, wrestling, all alongside realistic fight training. The combat style's philosophy focuses on neutralizing the threat, offensive and defensive maneuvers coupled with aggression. Attacks and counter-attacks delivered by users of this form of self-defense target the most vulnerable parts of the human body, eyes, throat, groin, ribs, kidneys, knee, and liver. Those who practice this form of self-defense are also taught to be situationally aware of their surroundings, identifying potential threats before said threats have a chance to attack. The basic purpose of Krav Maga is to end a fight as quickly as possible. Unlike Aikido and Judo, Krav Maga concerns itself little with the safety of the threat being neutralized. Magical Abilities Vampyre Enhancement (血液宣揚, Ketsueki Senyou): A strange ability that can be triggered by those who have the ability to channel and control their own bloodlust. This state is fueled by the adrenaline produced during combat. So, long as they remain in combat, they can use this ability for a limited time, seventeen minutes. It is during these seventeen minutes that the ability is activated that the user will experience its effects. The most notable of these effects being a severely heightened pain tolerance, users often shrugging off broken bones and mortal wounds as they continue doing all they can to finish off the target of their bloodlust. This ability allows them to remain conscious even after experiencing pain that would force most other to pass out. There are several other abilities that come along with this ability. These extra abilities include enhanced durability to go along with their enhanced pain tolerance. This ability allows them to easily survive and continue fighting even after suffering severe physical impact or falling from several stories, the durability of those under the influence of this ability is said to be three times that of when they are not under its effects. Enhanced speed and strength are also part of this ability, the user being able to push their muscles to the max to perform extraordinary feats. Their stamina and endurance is increased as well, users being able to run at great speed or lift heavy objects for the full amount of time the spell is in effect. Their reflexes are also greatly enhanced by this ability, being heightened three times that as a normal human, thus allowing them to easily dodge attack delivered by those with magic that effects an objects rate of movement such as High Speed or Slowing Magic. Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends of the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful for of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. **'S-class aura' (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki): Nora emits an S-class aura, an incredibly powerful aura normally only found to be used by S-class mages or those whose level of magical power surpasses them. This aura can be used to intimidate others, leaving some paralyzed in fear. This aura is also known for its ability to negate several forms of projectile attacks. After releasing her aura, a nearly bone-crushing pressure encompasses a two-foot radius around her, Nora radiates a deep red aura as does every member of the Ashbel family. Spells Requip The Samurai (): Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): is a form of caster and one of the most basic forms of elemental that, as the name suggests, allows the caster to create and manipulate the element of fire. Despite how basic the magic truly is it is also the most destructive and difficult to control as fire as a tendency to go out of control. Users are able to create fire through the manipulation of kinetic energy ethernano particles to spark these fires, from there the user can grow or extinguish these fires with little to no effort. It is only once they have used these flames to set other objects ablaze that the controlling of this element can become complicated as the flames no longer require the user's own magical energy to burn, instead feeding off of whatever object or objects they have come in contact with. This can result in the creation of nearly unstoppable, raging infernos that have the possibility to cause major damage to the environment around it. While these types of situations normally turn people away from the usage of this form of magic it can be noted that the complications stated above do not extend to those well versed in the usage of this magic, advanced users begin able to pour their own magical energy into flames that have found other sources of energy and have grown to strong for weaker fire mages to regain control over them to the point of even being able to completely extinguish them with little to no effort. Users also have the ability to create explosions from long distances up to around six to seven hundred feet. Manipulating the kinetic energy of the ethernano particles in the air, forcing them to heat so quickly that they ignite with enough force to cause massive explosions capable of causing a great deal of damage to anyone standing near the site of the blast. Little more than the size of the explosion and intensity of the heat can be controlled by the user meaning that fires normally break out after the usage of the explosion technique. While some may consider this a good thing, it prevents the usage of it in places where collateral damage must be kept at a minimal. Advanced users can create controlled explosions where the flames only appear for the duration of the explosion before quickly disappearing, causing the same amount of damage while limiting the amount of damage caused to the environment. Though, witnesses have seen scorch marks left as a result of its usage by even some of the most advanced fire magic users meaning that regardless of one's own level of skill, because of the unpredictability of fire, damage to the surrounding area may be unavoidable. Fire magic has always been linked to the users own emotions, anger and willpower can be harnessed by users to increase the power of their flames and the intensity of its heat. Fire magic users can manipulate their flames in any nearly any way, allowing them to change its color though the color of these flames does not change its effects the way flames found in the subspecies magic, Rainbow Fire. The shape and solidarity of a users flames can also be changed, allowing users to beat and bludgeon opponents with their flames. Flames utilized by fire magic users can also be molded into different shapes and forms, allowing users to create rudimentary shields or weapons, unable to create the finely shaped and detailed objects users of the subspecies magic, Fire-Make can create. A cutting effect can also be given objects meant to be utilized as swords or other sharp objects, allowing these flames to slash opponents though wounds caused this way are normally cauterize instantly meaning opponents cut in this manner will most likely not bleed but instead, simply be burned. Fire-Make: Hellflame Voice (ヘルファイアいっせい, herufaia issei): One of the most basic spells of fire magic as well as one of the most entertaining, the hellfire voice, often called fire breath, is an offensive spell that has the potential to melt iron as adept user's fire can reach upwards of 2,800°F. The user can initiate this spell by taking in a deep breath through either the nose or mouth, the actual intake being the only important part before exhaling loudly through the mouth. A magic circle will then appear in front of them, the air exiting their mouth becoming a blast of fire after passing through this circle. While absolutely deadly at close range, this spell can also be used at mid-range, having an approximant range of around one hundred and twenty feet, though, its heat is enough to singe off hair five feet past the range of the flames which means that simply avoiding the fire will not always spare you from damage. Infernal Strike (地獄のストライキ, Jigoku no sutoraiki): An incredibly basic spell of fire magic that utilizes a fire magic user's ability to withstand high temperatures without getting burned as well as the bludgeoning effect. The user will begin casting this spell in one of two ways, the first being to place their hand over their other, casting fire over one or both of them. The second being to simply set their foot ablaze. The user will then enter close combat with their target, utilizing the flames as weapons to bludgeon and burn their opponent. The actual strength of this attack is dependent on the user's own skill in hand to hand combat, the flames only seeking to act as a buff to their attacks in a similar manner to how brass knuckles might. Flicker (ちらつき, Chiratsuki): A basic spell of Fire magic that allows the user to create explosions from a distance with the snap of their fingers. This spell requires a bit of marksmanship, the user picking a spot in the air they wish for the explosion to take place before snapping their fingers toward said target. At which point the air within a two-foot radius of that single spot will become superheated in the matter of a few moments before a sudden flashover will take place, causing a massive explosion with enough force behind them to cause internal damage to those standing near it. The flames caused by this sudden explosion burn at a temperature of around one thousand six hundred degrees Fahrenheit, causing horrific third-degree burns to those who make contact. Demonic Wingburst (夜叉爆破, Yasha bakuha): Advanced Fire spells The Sunrise Samurai (日の出サムライ, Hinode samurai): Phoenix vortex (フェニックスの渦, Fenikkusu no uzu): Wind Magic and Make Spells Wind Magic (風魔法, Kaze Mahō): Wind magic is a form of elemental and caster magic that allows the user to manipulate the element of wind to cast powerful offensive and defensive spells. Wind magic users use the air around them, combining it with their own magic power to change its properties which allows it to be utilized as a weapon. It should be noted that wind infused with a mages magic tends to take on a less transparent form, making it visible to others for a short time. The most notable change comes in the form of sharp and blunt wind, users of this form of magic being able to utilize the wind as though it were a physical object. This allows users to bludgeon or cut opponents depending on their choice of spell, quick slices of pressurized air bring as sharp as a razors edge which allows these dangerous attacks to cut through flesh with relative ease. Wind magic users also have the option of utilizing simple wind to create powerful gusts upwards of one hundred and seventy miles an hour to sweep opponents off of their feet before they even knew what hit them. Wind magic users also possess the ability to alter the temperature of the wind they are using, creating warm or freezing gusts. The temperature of the wind cannot be heightened or lowered enough to burn or completely freeze a human being but prolonged exposure to cold wind can begin freezing water. Burns are also possible but not because of the winds temperature, friction burns can be caused by exposure to the incredibly high speeds of wind utilized by these mages. Wind-Make (): Bellow of the Mountain Giant (青嵐, aoarashi): A powerful yet basic spell of Wind magic that, like most breath based attacks, begins when the user draws in a large breath of air into their lungs. A magic circle will then appear in front of them that they will proceed to blow into, the circle acting to enhance the attack, turning a simple breath of air into a hurricane force winds reaching speeds upwards of one hundred and seventy miles an hour, though, it should be noted that this spell can be weakened by the user to keep damage to the target at a minimum as well as preserve magical energy. These winds are normally powerful enough to knock most people off of their feet, sometimes even throwing them several feet back. This spell normally lasts between five and ten seconds, having a maximum range of sixty feet. A blunt or cutting effect can be applied to this spell, having a wall of wind slam into the target or several tiny sickle-like wind blades cut the target to shreds. The name of the spell itself was given to it by its creator due to the extremely loud, sometimes echoing noise that is created during it. Breath Taker (息吹盗賊, Ibuki touzoku): A basic spell of wind magic that allows the user to create a vacuum via the creation of a vortex around the opponent or opponents. The user will begin casting this spell by holding their hands out toward the intended target if they are indeed targeting an individual before making a pulling motion to extract the air from their lungs before using that same air to create the vortex, spinning it around the victim's head at high speed until a vacuum is achieved. At which point the user will continue to let the wind rotate around to the point in which the victim is left either dead or unconscious. This spell may also be used on a group of enemies, creating a literal tornado around them to create the necessary vacuum needed to incapacitate them. In order to escape this spell, a target must either reverse the winds direction to nullify its rotation thus destroying the vacuum or escape its range if it is the larger scale tornado which, thanks to the high wind, can be an incredibly dangerous task. The radius of this spell can reach a maximum of eight feet. Advanced Wind Magic spells Quotes Relationships Trivia Older appearance based on Kisaragi Saya from Blood-C Permission to use Vampyre Enhancement and The Samurai given by Liza Name means "Wandering flame" or "Stray flame" Category:Fire Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Female Category:Blackdagger01 Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Sword user Category:Independent Mage Category:Wind-Make User Category:Character